Until The Day I Die
by mysticflare
Summary: Seddie angst, a little fluff. One-shot!


**I decided to do a little angsty Seddie one-shot! (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Until The Day I Die by Story of the Year.**

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>  
><em>Until the day I die<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

_As years go by I race the clock with you  
>But if you died right now you know that I'd die to, I'd die too<br>You remind me of the times when I knew who I was  
>(When I knew who I was)<br>But still the second hand will catch us like it always does_

* * *

><p>"Freddie! Watch out!" Sam yelled as the gunman aimed for her husband's head. The gunman immediately returned his attention to her, pointing the gun at her torso with a crazy look in his eyes.<p>

"SAM!" Freddie shouted, oblivious to the danger that circled the two of them and their child.

"D-D-Daddy?" Jamie whispered, tears spilling out of her eyes. "W-Why is there a scary man in here?"

"Shh, Jamie," Freddie shushed her, slowly ushering her out of the house while the crazed gunman was still focused on Sam. "Out. Now."

"B-B-But Mommy..." the little girl, whose hair was blond and eyes were a light hazel, tinged with gold, cried hopelessly.

"Don't worry about Mommy. Go out, run to school, tell the teachers what happened. They'll know how to handle it. Okay?"

"O-Okay." the little girl sped out the door, running straight to her elementary school.

Suddenly, he heard a loud gun-shot and he shot fifty feet into the air. He turned around and his heart broke. Sam was lying in a pool of blood and the gunman was nowhere to be found. He rushed to her side, swallowing tears as he did so.

"S-Sam?" he whispered, shaking her. "Sam, please, please answer me." When the beautiful blond girl didn't respond, he cried even harder.

"Sam, please. Please. Wake up. Wake up, I'm here. I'm here, please, S-Sam, please wake up. Please don't leave me." he sobbed into her chest, afraid that the love of his life would leave him forever.

"Wake up, please. Sam, you can't do this to me. Sam, p-please."

* * *

><p><em>We'll make the same mistakes take the fall for you<em>  
><em>Hope you need this now I know I still do<em>

_Until the day I die_  
><em>(Until the day I die)<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>  
><em>Until the day I die<em>  
><em>(Until the day I die)<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Freddork." Sam greeted her boyfriend as she waltzed into the room in a crimson red dress. "Ready for the Prom?"<p>

"Yeah, just gimme a sec." He stepped out, and she held her breath back as he turned a full circle to let her examine his "Prom Wear". "So? How is it?" he asked nervously.

Freddie was in a black suit and a blue boutonnière lay on his chest. Maybe it was the light, but Sam was certain that his eyes were looking much better.

"Um, yeah. It looks great." she stammered, then shook her head. "Hurry up, we're gonna be late. Momma wants to be there early for those pork chops!"

Freddie laughed and linked his arm through hers. "You look amazing." he whispered into her ear. She blushed, but was quick to hide it as she slapped Freddie's arm lightly.

"Shut up, Benson." she said before adding softly, "You do too."

* * *

><p><em>Should I bite my tongue until blood soaks my shirt?<em>  
><em>Never fall apart so tell me why this hurts so much<em>  
><em>My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you<em>  
><em>But still we'll say, "Remember when"<em>  
><em>Just like we always do, just like we always do<em>

_Until the day I die_  
><em>(Until the day I die)<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>  
><em>Until the day I die<em>  
><em>(Until the day I die)<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

* * *

><p>The sound of sirens filled the air and Freddie's head shot up. He freed a hand from under Sam and wiped his eyes quickly. He carried Sam out bridal-style before quickly explaining the situation through choked sobs to the police and the paramedics.<p>

"Daddy, Daddy," Jamie tugged on his shirt, "Daddy, I got Mrs. Fletcher to call the hospital. Mommy's going to be okay, right? Daddy?"

"Y-Yeah. She'll be alright." he smiled sadly at her before hugging her tightly. "Mommy will be okay."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah I'd spill my heart<em>  
><em>Yeah I'd spill my heart for you<em>

_My hands are at your throat I think I hate you_  
><em>We made the same mistakes, mistakes like friends do<em>  
><em>My hands are at your throat and I think I hate you<em>  
><em>We made the same mistakes we made the same mistakes<em>

* * *

><p>"Shut up, Benson!" Sam yelled, "I don't want to hear it!"<p>

"I don't like the way your mom's treating you, damnit! I'm just trying to help you!" he yelled back, feeling his anger rising. "Why won't you tell her about what she's doing to you? I know you can't handle criticism that well, Puckett. Admit it! She's bringing down your self-esteem and you don't like it, don't you?"

"I don't see why you care!" she fired back, eyes burning with rage. "You never cared before! Why do you care now?"

"I've always cared! I've always wanted to help! I just didn't know how to!" he shouted, rubbing his forehead. Why didn't she understand? He was only trying to help.

"Shut up!" she cried, and her defenses broke. She collapsed to the ground in a crying heap, burying her head in her hands. "S-Shut up-p! I don't want t-to hear. S-Stop. I d-don't want your h-help!"

"Sam, please." he pleaded, holding her as she cried. "Let me help. Please, Sam. Just this once. Let me help."

"B-But- You'll- You'll- G-Get- H-Hurt..." she said in between sobs, "N-Nobody ever tried t-to help. T-They end up g-getting h-h-hurt too much. I d-don't want you getting h-hurt." her voice dropped to a whisper as she buried her face in Freddie's chest, shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm.

"I won't get hurt, I promise. And even if I do, it's worth it. It's for you. Everything is worth it when it's for you." he kissed her forehead, tightening his grip on her as she cried into his arms.

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>

_Until the day I die_  
><em>(Until the day I die)<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you, for you<em>  
><em>Until the day I die<em>  
><em>(Until the day I die)<em>  
><em>I'll spill my heart for you<em>

* * *

><p>"Mr. Benson?" the doctor called. Freddie leapt from his seat and walked briskly up to the doctor with Jamie's small hand in his.<p>

"Mr. Benson, your wife, Sam Puckett, is in a coma, we managed to save her but the next 72 hours are critical. If something wrong happens, well, she might not make it. But assuming nothing happens, she should be just fine."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much." Freddie let out a long breath and squeezed Jamie's hand tightly.

"One more thing, Mr. Benson." Freddie returned his attention to the doctor. "Mrs. Benson might have survived, but the child in her didn't. I'm sorry. We did everything we could, but the child didn't make it."

"Sh-She what?" Freddie's jaw dropped in shock. Sam was pregnant? "How far along was she?"

"A month or so, I'm sorry for your loss." The doctor walked away swiftly, presumably to attend to another patient.

"Oh, Sam."

* * *

><p><em>Until the day I die<em>  
><em>(Until the day I die)<em>  
><em>Until the day I die<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I've been wanting to do this for so long! (: Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!<strong>

**xxmysticflare  
><strong>


End file.
